


Gingerly glances

by Shotthroughttheheart



Category: South Park
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Other, Secret Santa, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 06:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16403159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shotthroughttheheart/pseuds/Shotthroughttheheart
Summary: New Kid staying up late figuring out what to get both Kenny and Karen however its super late. Kenny unknowingly helps calm down the New kid to eventually sleep.





	Gingerly glances

There wasn't much after everything that had just transpired, especially now. I can't help but think back about all the bullshit I went through and how no matter how stupidly sappy it is. I found myself a home. 

 

Found myself, my own family. It just never comes into reality until I get older or when I stop and think about everything that had happened on this quiet little mountain town. However, the question I have is, will he let me help him. I know that's just wishful thinking, and how that is one thing you shouldn't ask but seriously, it's nearly here. 

 

Christmas just around the corner. It's not like I can straight up ask him or his little sister about it, either. Even though it might help me figure out something for them both, but will he accept it? 

 

I have pondering about this idea for a while. Far more than I need, far too much. Too many restless nights, lying awake, thinking and thinking of elaborate ways to make their gift but all I come up with is complete shit. Seriously!?! 

 

Sighing loudly once more, here I am laying on my bed, pen and paper. Some with doodles and some being curled up balls. Everything scattered everywhere. I know being awake isn't helping me, but I just can't stop thinking about this. I mean, he- 

 

Looking away from the papers, I look up into the moon. Seeing from the corner of my eye, I could make out a silhouette of a certain hooded crusader on top of someone's roof. I chuckled lightly, seeing how he looks underneath the pale moonlight. There wasn't a day that I wouldn't wish to see him, doesn't matter the time of day. Just as long as I see him, I know everything will be okay. 

 

Feeling my smile turn dopey, I wonder why his little sister didn't find out who he is. I bet she does know, just doesn't want to let him know. Sighing softly, I saw him exit dramatically off the roof, landing somewhere in the tree. 

 

Feeling something in me calmed down, I gently pick up all the trash and threw it away. What wasn't balled was put into the SSB, or Super Secret Binder. Pulling it out under my bed, I placed all the undamaged pieces of paper in. Closing it quickly, I shuffled it back under my bed, hidden from view. 

 

Looking back up, I walked over to my computer. Logging onto my web search, I downloaded pictures of Mysterion. Carefully, I dropped them into my art program and started some simple doodles. Practicing my body structure, making everything look messy, but with a clear idea. 

 

Drawing silly poses, different angles, different things here and there. When everything was placed into digital, I posted them on tumblr, twitter, and lastly a different facebook. 

 

Seeing people gathered around their screens just to look at silly things like these, it always brings me to question everything. Seeing how everything went up hill, I decided to answer some questions. 

 

Answering everything, from simple things to some complexing questions. Turning my attention back to the rooftop, seeing the moon hang so high, but knowing Kenny wouldn't be there made realize I should try to figure out what I will get them. 

 

Being their secret Santa, I had to be careful. Feeling pressure come back slowly was something I wish didn't come at all. Taking little time, I pray and wished that Kenny would make it back safe and sound to his little sister. Hoping he doesn't get killed by whatever South Park threw at him. Whether it be homeless people or the government, it mean a lot to me if he came back home. 

 

Softly getting up from my computer chair, I crawled in my bed. Feeling sleep slowly taking over. Knowing the moon was watching over Kenny, it made me slowly relax. Breathing calmly, I daze off, dreaming of Kenny giving me his smile as I face him.


End file.
